Fishbowl Drabbles
by Ringae Thornton
Summary: Pick a seme/dominate, uke/submissive, and situation in that order from an old fishbowl and what do you get? Crack pairings! This is a collection of random pairings based on the luck of the draw! First Chapter: 1. Sora 2. Xemnas and 3. CANDY! Rated T for language and implied sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Candy

With the morning sunshine filtering through the bedroom shades came also uncomfortable dry mouth and a splitting headache for the silveret who was just forcing himself to emerge from his drunken slumber into the harsh reality of a hangover. The aftertaste of cheap citrusy candy and tequila lingered in his mouth, making him need to swallow thickly.

With a soft groan, Xemnas kept his eyes closed as he filtered through the previous night's events. He remembered candy… lots of candy thanks to Demyx and Axel's stupid idea of having a candy-themed bash for the twins' birthday with lots and lots of alcohol included. Innocent gummy bears were melted in the microwave and mixed in tequila as an alternative to jello shots, and Xemnas remembered becoming a quick fan of the cherry and lime ones.

His best buddies Saix and Xigbar had quickly gotten smashed and had crashed early on Roxas's bedroom floor. After that, things got fuzzy…..

'I'm never eating gummi bears again,' he thought, disgruntled as he tossed the half munched candy bracelet off of his wrist and to the floor. Something caught his eye, and Xemnas blinked slowly when he saw a red mark on his wrist where the candy bracelet had once been. Upon further inspection, the silveret noted how it looked like a hickey, but surely, he wasn't so drunk that he had knawed on his own wrist to eat candy.

Becoming more aware of his thundering headache, Xemnas ran a hand over his broad chest and grew more curious when he discovered the candy necklace, also missing candy, hanging around his chest. Wait…. where was his shirt… and his pants!? 

Xemnas bolted up in the oh so familiar bedroom and felt his stomach drop to his suddenly sore ass. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What did I do last night?"

"You got drunk, and I rocked your world," came the unexpected reply from the open doorway.

Xemnas turned to find Sora grinning like the Chesire Cat from the doorway fully dressed in blue jean shorts and a red, v-neck t-shirt. An elastic string hung around his neck and five chalky pieces of hard candy hung in the middle; his v-neck collar showed the red hickies dotting Sora's collar and neck.

Upon seeing the brunet's smile, Xemnas groaned and fell back onto the mattress, promptly ignoring Sora's footsteps approaching the full-sized bed. Saix and Xigbar would never let him live this down.

"Oi, Xemnas? Want a lollipop?"


	2. Luck of the Draw 2: Demyx Zexion Tickle

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Luck of the Draw 2: Demyx, Zexion, and Tickle

Demyx peered around the doorway before he entered the Castle that Never Was's library. His quarry was spotted sitting with perfect posture on the couch and submerging himself into whatever new plot had caught his interest this week. He would have to approach the Silent Schemer cautiously if he wanted to have any snuggle time. Despite others' misperceptions of Zexion's private life, the slate-haired nobody was _not _a secret sensitive, dependent uke, rather it was usually Zexion who decided when and if ever Demyx could act like the sweet, touchy feely seme he was.

Frankly, Zexion was not a big cuddler, especially in public. In fact, the Silent Schemer would full-heartedly support any law condemning PDA as punishable by public execution. When Demyx had asked for the cause of the Schemer's distaste for cuddles, Zexion had merely replied that he didn't appreciate it when he witnessed others fondling their partners in front of him, why would he subject others to such behavior. But frankly, Demyx had had enough; for crying out loud, the oh so forever professional Superior and Saix showed more affection for each other in the Grey Room and Where Nothing Gathers than he and Zexion did.

That was going to end though! If Zexion wouldn't allow him to cuddle, then he would exhibit their coupling through physical reaction and slight humiliation.

This much Demyx decided on as he casually sat on the couch about two feet away from Zexion, giving his boyfriend his necessary personal space.

"Hello, IX," Zexion greeted, never taking his eyes from the small print before him.

"Hiya, Zexy," Demyx smiled innocently. He needed to lower the other's defenses, and with a casual flick of his wrist, he summoned Arpeggio. The mull-hawked musician gestured his head towards his heavy sitar. "Will this bother you?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow but shook his head nonetheless, and Demyx immediately started strumming his instrument. After about five minutes, he put his plan into motion by casually, and perceptually by accident, slidding his toes down Zexion's boot-clad calf. Demyx resisted the urge to purse his plump lips when he felt the faintest of quivers, and he did so again, feeling Zexion tense slightly.

Zexion casually shifted his foot out of reach. "Watch your feet."

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled, still strumming to hide the pleased look in his oceanic eyes. Despite his big talk, Zexion couldn't resist reacting to the most trivial of human sensations…. tickling. Even if Zexion hadn't squealed or giggled, a sight Demyx would have enjoyed like a glutton, the small flinch and need to remove himself from Demyx's reach proved that Zexion…. was ticklish.

With a sigh that feigned boredom, Demyx dismissed Arpeggio and stretched. When he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Zexion's narrow shoulders, the bibliophile did not comment or question, so Demyx relaxed his stance and enjoyed the moment before he sprung his attack. Oh… he had a feeling that Zexion would probably deny him for a week or so for this stunt, but it would be soooo worth it if only someone else would come into the room.

Finally, he heard Xigbar and Xaldin's unmistakable voices approaching the library; if they would just enter the room, he'd have witnesses.

"Oi, Demyx?" Zexion inquired suddenly, making Demyx blink.

"Yeah, Zexy?" Demyx asked, smiling just as Numbers II and III entered the premises.

BAM!

A hard slam of leather bound, 400 pages of small print collided into Demyx's exposed gut, knocking every bit of air out of him and forcing him to fall forward onto the floor and coughing.

"Did that tickle?" the Silent Schemer muttered to his overzealous boyfriend before finding his place while ignoring Xigbar's maniacal laughter.


End file.
